ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Trembler Tabitha
Took this on as a 75RDM/WHM, with full enfeebling merits and good enfeebling gear could not land silence so I suspect it is immune to it. I was bored so I went in full melee and it took about 3 minutes to kill. Quake did not even break my stoneskin. I am not posting it yet, but I suspect it is about and level 40ish NM.~*~Darkillusion ~*~ 10:18, November 17, 2009 (UTC) *I would judge this mob to be somewhere in the 50's if it can cast Quake, the only mob i know that casts out of "Level" order is Dark Spark and Bio III, but Bio III used to be a mob only spell and i can assume had a designated level at one point in time before it became RDM Merit. -Karbuncle.Asura. :*Personal experience suggests this is NOT a lotto pop, but rather a long time pop that can take more than two hours. --Rounna 22:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) One shotted with Sidewinder as RNG70/THF28 for 1327 dmg. Arowin 19:16, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Can't be sure as to if it's lotto or a timed spawn, seen it pop 3 hours after arrival (no idea how long it's window was open before that) and 4+ hours so far without pop. Assuming the 2 worms inside the room and the one that pops inside and outside are the PH, it shows similar patterns to a lotto mob, aka "I'll pop when I damn well feel like it." Could be similar to Charby and LL; a window and then lotto from there onwards. Have -not- seen this mob sitting up unclaimed. FFXI-Tyr 19:18, February 12, 2010 (UTC) *After 4 hrs+ of camp i can confirm that it's lotto pop form PH 2 worm in same room, just seem quite hard to pop like Charby. *Easily soloed as BLU39/DNC, Chaotic Eye resisted but Head Butt no, got 65 EXP. --Haltar 10:13, October 13, 2010 (UTC) After extensive camping this NM for trial 943, i've deduced the top Maze Maker in the group of two between the double Combat and Goblin Tinkerer on the Widescan list is the PH. After killing both worms and the NM being the next pop, the top worm was the longest to repop after NM died. This was also without killing worms in the hall and north of the room. So safe to say those are not PH's. --Petey pab 22:46, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I'd have to agree with Petey on this. After killing the NM, the first worm of the two on Wide Scan in the room at F-8 takes about 10-15 minutes to repop and killing only this worm seems to produce better results. --Transam 00:52, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Placeholder ID is #52 The other Maze Maker is #53. The NM is #54. --Calintzpso 06:39, November 24, 2011 (EST) Gave me no XP as a Lv.55 THF. Fanmattai (talk) 20:07, September 6, 2012 (UTC) On the subject of pop times, I last killed her 13 and a half hours ago, went to sleep, no one killed her in that time, killed the worms some more since I got up... still ain't decided to pop. Wedjat (talk) 22:54, January 23, 2013 (UTC)